Dreams Can Feel Real
by NicholeDWalker1
Summary: Follow the story of a teen's dreams which eventually come true, Help his friends discover how they came true, who will be involved, and how they can stop them... K so far...
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short trailer on my new story " Dreams Can Feel Real"**

**It is probably not like what you expect but enjoy! **

* * *

Main Cast:

**Fabian Rutter played by Brad Kavanagh**

**Nina Martin played by Nathalia Ramos**

**Joy Mercer played by Klariza Clayton**

**Jerome Clarke played by Eugene Simon**

**Amber Millington played by Ana Mulvoy Ten**

**Poppy Clarke played by Frances Encell**

**New Cast/ Guest Stars**

**Taylor Clarke played by Ciara Bravo**

**Danielle Millington played by Peyton List**

**Alex Mercer played by Josh Hutcherson**

**Police Officer ( Daniel Senior) played by Charles Esten**

* * *

**Season Preview**

Drama:

Fabian- How is he?

Doctor- We can't give you any information sir.

Fabian- I want you to tell me now!

Amber- He will be fine Fabian! Just sit down

Drama

Jerome- GET AWAY!

Amber- What did I ever do to you?!

Jerome- Not you! Alfie!

Alfie- Dude. I was messing with you

Romance-

Danielle- Hi. Um... I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm Danielle, Amber's Sister.

Alex- Hey, It's fine. I'm Alex Mercer. Joy Mercer's brother.

Danielle- Look I got to go. Want to meet for coffee sometime soon?

Alex- Sure!

Friendship-

Danielle- Who is this? She looks familiar

Amber- Oh this is Jerome Clarke and his sister Taylor Clarke.

Taylor- It's nice to meet you.

Danielle- You too.

Jerome- Oh Amber. I wanted to show you that paper. You girls can just talk. There are snacks in the fridge.

Amber- Ok. Be good Dani.

Danielle- I will!

The Character's Information:

Name- Taylor Clarke

Age- 14 ( turning 15 in 3 months)

Birthday- June 4th, 1999

Personality- She is more like Poppy. Quiet but when you get to know her she is super sweet and a great girl. Very helpful and loving

Crush- None yet ( hint.. I will need OC's)

Best Friends- Eventually Alex, Danielle, and an OC

Enemies- None

Siblings- Jerome Clarke and Poppy Clarke.

Parents- John and Joan Clarke.

Childhood- Being the youngest doesn't mean she gets treated like a baby. When she was born, Poppy loved her. She was glad she got a sister and finally stopped bugging her brother When she turned 5 she was able to play with her 7 year old sister while Poppy wasn't at school. Starting school late, she started Kindergarten at age 5 1/2 with her friends Hannah and Lily ( made up!)... She moved with her family when she turned 8 to Liverpool where she got to meet her brother who had been attending a boarding school all her life.

Likes- Music, Friends, Cookies, Sweets, and Carrots

Dislikes- The Dark, Rumors, and Bananas

Nickname- TayTay ( Danielle) Tay ( Alex and Poppy) Girl with Beauty ( Alex) Miss. Nice ( Jerome) Loving Sister ( Jerome and Poppy)

Relationship status- Single

Face Claim- Ciara Bravo

Hair Color- Medium Brown

Character OC:

Name- Danielle Millington

age- 15

birthday- May 17th, 1998

Personality- Very Smart. She can be a bit bossy when it comes to working on a project but that's only when she is with her friends and they understand. Though, she is very outgoing with people she likes. When ever she gets near a boy, she goes heads over heels and talks to them becoming closer. She gets upset easily when she gets her heart hurt like when she was cheated on in 7th grade by a boy she seriously liked. She predicts one day she will find her beau that will understand her so she can act like her true inner self.

Crush- Boy of her dreams and current boyfriend

Best Friends- Taylor and Alex

Relationship- In a relationship with Nathan Hobbs (WILL SOMEONE MAKE THAT OC FOR ME PLEASE. haha)

Enemies- Those who either despise her or those that broke her heart.

Siblings- Amber Millington

Parents- Mr. and Mrs. Millington

Childhood- She had the perfect childhood until she broke her nose in 4th grade when she fell off a swing. She had to get a nose job and hated it. She moved to Liverpool in 6th grade and started the boarding school Amber went to. She had two boyfriends their getting her heart broke by her first one and loved by her second

Likes- Sweets, Friends, Nathan, Long Winter Nights

Dislikes- Summer, Being Burnt, Hatred

Nicknames- Dani ( Everyone) Elle ( Alex), Ella ( Taylor), Mini Amber ( Amber Millington)

Face Claim- Peyton List

Hair Color- Blonde

Character OC

name- Alexander ( Alex) Mercer

age- 14

birthday- Juiy 24th, 1999

personality- quiet and helpful. He is a lot like his sister when it comes to making friends. He works on talking to people everyday ( like Fabian). He is super nice and very friendly. Only Danielle can make him talk louder.

Crush- Danielle Millington

Best Friends- Guys on soccer team, Danielle, and Taylor

Enemies- None

Relationship- Single

Siblings- Joy Mercer

Parents- Fredrick Mercer

Childhood- Basic normal childhood like any child has. He has been going to the same boarding school since he turned 6. He plays soccer and baseball, along with working on new techniques to make new friends. He argues with his sister like most siblings do.

Likes- Soccer, Baseball, Friends, Movies, and Bananas

Dislikes- Hatred, Goats, Horses, and bullies

Face Claim- Josh Hutcherson ( like when he was in Journey to the Center of the Earth)

Hair Color- Black

So I need 4 OCS!

I need Fabian's sister

I need Nina's long lost brother

I need Nathan! ( Danielle's current boyfriend!)

I also need one random boy that must be related to a random member from the House of Anubis

Please fill out this form and PM or Review it! You can involve any of my OCs!

Name-

Nickname-

Age- ( between 14 and 16 please)

Personality-

Childhood-

Relationship-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Face Claim-

Hair Color-

Eye Color-


	2. Chapter 2: First Official Chapter- Shock

Hi Everyone! I am here with another story! I have two other big stories. I don't know if you have read them yet or not, but they are " Beware or Be Loved." And " Touchstone of Ra Finale" I'm deleting that last one though. Check them out and tell everyone about this one? Thanks! I hope you all like it!

* * *

Dreams Can Feel Real Part 1

Amber Millington was heading home from a huge shopping trip when she started falling asleep. Yes, even Amber gets exhausted from shopping. She tried staying away, since she was driving. She tried listening to music, pulling over and stretching, and singing but nothing worked. About half way through the drive home, she received a call from Fabian. It's been 5 years. Such a surprise. She pulls over and answers the call.

" Good Day Fabian. How are things?" She says as soon as she answers the phone. There is a quiet break and suddenly he answers.

" Umm... We've had a bit of an accident at the house. I took over the house and someone came over and passed out. We need you to come down. I called the others. Please it's important." Amber puts the phone on speaker and heads out to the house.

" I'm on my way. Can you give me info on who it was and where they fell." She asks as Fabian gets back on the phone and tells her breathing a little slower.

" Jerome Clarke. He passed out in the common room. Luckily, he fell on the couch." Fabian tells her as she speeds up a little bit.

" I'm on my way. Be there in 5." The phone hangs up and she soon arrives at the house.

- House- When the Paramedics Arrive-

Three parademedics arrive and hop out of the truck into the house pulling Jerome on a stretcher. Suddenly, a cop pulls up and walks up to the house. Poppy answers the door as he starts asking questions.

" What is the boy's name?"

Poppy Answers " Jerome Clarke sir"

The cop nods writing the name down and asking another question. " Did he hit anything when falling and who saw it?"

Poppy swallows as she lets the cop in and explains. " Sir, only Fabian and I saw. I think he may of hit his head on the arm of the couch." The Cop Nods, writing this also down.

Amber pulls up the house and runs out of her car past the cop running into someone new that she didn't recognize. Amber got up and helped her up as the girl looked at her and started jumping up and down. " OMG! It's the famous Amber Millington. Oh, I guess you don't know me. I'm Margarita Faith Rutter, but I go by Marga or Faye."

" It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you happen to know where Nina Martin or Fabian Rutter." The girl points up the stairs as Amber begins walking up them. Marga tells her something that makes her stop in her path and look back.

" You didn't hear yet? I'm guessing your the only one." Amber curiously looks at her and walks back down the stairs.

" Tell me girl? What is it?" Silence occurs upon them as she mutters four hateful, life-taking words. " Nina Martin is dead."

* * *

Big Shocker! Do you believe that Nina is dead or is she covering something up? What's going to happen to Jerome? What will happen next on dreams can feel real?

Sorry that Margarita wasn't in here much! She will be a big part of the story coming up in the next chapter! Also, Kendra Calvin will be introduced in the next chapter or two. Eventually, she will be a main character. Hope you like the story! I am sorry it's so short...

~NicholeDWalker1 out!


End file.
